


Knights of the sky, forever...

by niconugget



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3 reference, Gen, just sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconugget/pseuds/niconugget
Summary: The sun is out, the sky is beautiful. But you are not here to see it.  WOL au of Ignasse de Vesnaint, after final steps of faith





	Knights of the sky, forever...

Ignasse feels the wisps of something , a emotion, a paltry feeling in his own heart. the spirit of Nidhogg now parted from this world as his mortal shell destroyed by lance and steel. the people are cheering, they are cheering. for the warrior of light, for Ishgard, the dragons. 

He wonders if this is how Nidhogg had felt when his ancestors had killed Ratatosk. There are no brothers to call upon, there are no parting words. In the reactor, there were no words left to exchange upon striking down his holiness. 

there is something like regret, but if he had not done so, the world would be put at risk. There is something like sadness, in his heart that continues to grow. 

Vellguine, Ser Vellguine, are you watching from Halone halls? Are you there my brothers? 

Despite the warmth of fading fire, of cheers, he feels alone and cold. 

The sky parts, as if to mock his heart. 

Steel it. there is still a man to be saved is there not?

He can save at least one more man, when he could not save one of his brothers. 

Ser Vellguine. Please be proud of me.

The sky is beautiful, but you are not here to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> 5.3 ref but it can apply to almost everyone in the game can it. Ignasse is also a vellguine fanboy


End file.
